


No one is spared, no one is clean

by risinggreatness



Series: Circle 'round the sun [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risinggreatness/pseuds/risinggreatness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé's death and fallout</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one is spared, no one is clean

As the explosion rips through the ship, her last thoughts are not some of long-ago memory of girlhood, or of a treasured stolen moment with her husband, but of her children.

Not for the first time, she is glad they have others who call them their own.

\----------

When the Emperor hears of the destruction of the transport vessel _Gatherer_ , he almost lets out a sigh of contented satisfaction. At last, the final vestiges of Anakin Skywalker are gone; he can return to his greatest creation: undoubted and undisputed.

Maul and Dooku were pitiful compared to this.

\----------

They’re torn on whether or not to say anything to her. They know she will notice the missing council member and occasional dinner guest who snuck her sweets; she’s extraordinarily observant for her age, but they hope youth will soften the blow.

The harder truth will be for another time; not everything will be shattered today.

\----------

When the fool Jedi tells them what happened, he knows Beru blames herself for encouraging the woman to come in the first place. If there is anyone to blame it’s Anakin, Obi-Wan, the Emperor. His family will not bear the burden of their folly any longer.

Even though it is the warm season and Luke is getting too big for it, Owen lets him sleep tightly nestled between them that night.

\----------

Ben ( _not Obi-Wan, never Obi-Wan_ ) retreats from the Lars homestead; he retreats further into himself. Now she will just be another ghost who comes, unbidden and accusing, in the night.

The Council. Qui-Gon. Satine. Ahsoka. Padmé. Anakin.

\----------

He attributes the irregular breath and the missed beat in his chest – heart – to faulty mechanics. He’ll have the last droid that repaired his armor disassembled for parts.

What heart? – more machine now, than man.

**Author's Note:**

> See author bio for discussion on this 'verse.


End file.
